Mirkwood
by ddgt
Summary: *Stop-Read-Reveiw-Please* Legolas has two roads to chose, one leading to happiness and hope, the other leading to the Fellowship and the loss of his best friend......*Chapter 1 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Mirkwood

Part I: Chapter 1: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the Characters, sorry! If I did I would be rich!

AN: Legolas is about 17 in this fic.

  
  


Legolas: "When did you get back..........?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*Chapter 1*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TWANNNNGGGG

  
  


Legolas smiled to himself as his arrow hit the other elf's right down the middle, splitting the piece of wood in half. Legolas smirked, raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The other elf groaned but handed over the money making Legolas smile wider. His bow skills had improved much to where he was beating the highest Elf archer Phenduil, he had practiced and practiced, now he knew he had won.

  
  


"Good try Phenduil, but not good enough." Legolas said as he counted the coins in his hand, he did a good job this time.

  
  


Phenduil tried to smile, but couldn't the boy was so weird, his hair was disheveled and a dirty blond instead of golden because of the dirt piled on it. And the state of his clothes was sickening, all wrinkled and dirty, not to mention the dirt piled on that too. His cockiness did not help him either. But the boy did have grace, and he didn't smell like Men did when they didn't bathe for months at a time.

  
  


"You have become much better with that bow my Prince." Phenduil said then turned and started to walk away, leaving Legolas with his victory and money.

  
  


"Legolas!" Legolas eyes marked fear and he stopped counting. He had heard Phenduil stop in his tracks as well. Turning he saw his father on the steps, glaring with all his might and mind. "What do you think you are doing?"

  
  


"Uh......practicing." Legolas said smiling innocently.

  
  


"Give Phenduil his money back." Said Thranduil walking down the steps of the palace to his son.

  
  


"But-!"

  
  


"No 'buts' Legolas Greeenleaf! Now!" Thranduil snapped stopping infront of the young prince.

  
  


Legolas hung his head, circled around his father, walked to Phenduil and handed him his money.

  
  


"Thank you." Said Phenduil sorringly, the boy deserved that money, the archer didn't need it anyway.

  
  


"Sure..."

  
  


"Now, Legolas, your mother and I have to talk to you." Thranduil spoke up while tracking up the steps again.

  
  


"About what?" This getting the boy's attention.

  
  


"It's confidential, no offense Phenduil."

  
  


Phenduil just smiled. "None taken sir!"

  
  


"Come Legolas." the King of Mirkwood commanded as he walked into the palace.

  
  


Legolas groaned and followed his father reluctantly, up the steps to the beautiful building.

  
  


Phenduil chuckled a little and walked east, to the stables. "Don't try too hard my Prince."

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


"Ah, Legolas."Alekhrivë exclaimed gracefully.

  
  


Legolas smiled a bit, entered after his father and sat in a chair. "Hello mom."

  
  


Thranduil sat in a chair exactly opposite his son, trying to look him in the eyes. "Legolas, your mother and I have decided on something."

  
  


"Huh?" Legolas muttered his ears perking, what was going on?

  
  


"We have decided, that it is about time for you to start searching for a suitable wife." Thranduil said beaming down on his son.

  
  


Legolas's jaw almost hit the floor, he just stayed that way for about 2 minutes collecting flies in his mouth. MARRIED!? Why him? He was only 17! That was too young to marry in Elfin records.

  
  


"But how? And why?"

  
  


Alekhrivë looked at Thranduil, she was kind of uncomfortable about this, Legolas could tell and so could Thranduil, but the Prince decided that his father wasn't choosing to notice his mother's discomfort.

  
  


"Because it is time, no more questions." Thranduil said lightly.

  
  


"But dad!" he turned to Alekhrivë, almost pleading with his eyes and voice. "Mom!"

  
  


She just shook her head. "Your father is correct, it is time, I'm sorry Legolas."

  
  


Legolas stared wide eyed at his mother, normally she would get him out of anything! "But-!"

  
  


"Legolas! Listen!." Thranduil snapped for the second time that day at his son.

  
  


"No!"

  
  


"Legolas, you WILL marry in a week to a nice female Elf!" Thranduil boomed making the walls shake.

  
  


"Thrandui-."

  
  


"Hold your tongue woman!" Thranduil yelled at Alekhrivë making her cringe and fall back tears coming to her eyes. He quickly turned back to the angry Prince. "Now, you WILL go to the parties your mother and I have arranged, two total! You will marry after the second!"

  
  


Legolas just looked at his mom, she was almost crying, then his eyes darted to his father. The young prince hated it when his father hurt his mother, it wasn't worth it, she never did anything wrong. Then he said in a whisper. "I understand."

  
  


Thranduil looked pleased with this and smiled. "Good, now you need to get bathed for the first ball, some of the most respected Elfin women will be at these parties."

  
  


Legolas nodded and walked out.

  
  


Thranduil sighed then he heard a small sob behind him, damn, he had done it again. He turned quickly and took his wife in his arms. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry."

  
  


Alekhrivë just nodded the tears starting to fall. Thranduil sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head lightly, then smiled. "I love you."

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


THOONNKKKKK

  
  


Watching the arrow bounce off the target at the end of the field, Legolas notched another, but only succeeded in hitting further away from the piece of wood.

  
  
  
  


"Damn it all to Mordor!!!" Cried Legolas throwing his bow across the field and into a tree. Normally practicing with his bow would calm him, but it only succeeded in making his day worse, his concentration was way off.

  
  


He sat on the ground head in his hands and knees up in a weird sitting position.

  
  


"Legs!"

  
  


Legolas shook his head and peeked out one of his eyes. "What do YOU want?"

  
  


A dark haired Elfin girl smirked and bounded forward, jumping on Legolas and latching herself to his back. "Hey Stranger!"

  
  


Legolas chuckled. "When did you get back?" He stood with the girl still on his back.

  
  


"This morning! I was looking for you." She said grinning wider. 

  
  


"Didn't think you would get back till a week Messiya." Legolas said smiling at his best friend.

  
  


"Yep! Well, daddy wanted to get back early for some reason, he said there was a party coming up!"

  
  


Legolas paled and dropped her. "Yeah, party."

  
  


Messiya's smile faded and a serious look replaced it. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Legolas turned, scanning her over, she had changed in a year. She was taller, her hair had turned darker and her eyes were still hazel, though brighter. He then looked a little down from her collarbone and blushed, yep, she had changed, and in more ways than one.

  
  


"Like what you see, my Prince." Legolas went beet red and looked away, causing Messiya to get a smug look across her face. "Well, you got more muscular since I last saw 'you'."

  
  


Legolas smiled a bit still red. "Well, I have been practicing."

  
  


Messiya's smirk was replaced by a true smile. "Did you miss me?"

  
  


Legolas looked up at her. "Uh..."

  
  


Messiya frowned. "You didn't miss me?"

  
  


Legolas smiled and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, I did."

  
  


Messiya smiled to herself and slid her arms around his midsection. "I missed you too, Legolas."

  
  


The Prince just nodded and let his hands rub the small of her back. She really was his best friend, he had really missed her, a year had seemed like a century, a century of loneliness. And even though he had never really hugged her like this, it felt good, for Messiya, to be in his arms resting her head in his chest.

  
  


"Hey Legs! I have an idea." she said unwrapping her arms from him. "Let's go find your bow!"

  
  


Legolas chuckled at her and smiled. "Let's do that." and with that they both walked side by side to the mass of trees ahead of them. Legolas looked at her, she was wearing her usual archer shirt and pants, she never wore any dresses, ever since he had known her she had never been in a dress. But she was a great archer, no as good as him, but good none-the-less. 

  
  


Suddenly he saw a sparkle of cherry wood and directed his eyes to the piece of wood lying on the ground ahead of them.

  
  


"Damn." he cried and ran to his bow, which was almost splintered in half.

  
  


"Ouch, I think you threw the bow too hard Legolas."she said smiling a little.

  
  


"No, this was my best bow." Legolas whined.

  
  


"Man, you whine like you're a Man." Messiya snickered.

  
  


"I do not!"

  
  


"Yes, you do."

  
  


Legolas fumed, threw down the broken bow and tackled her to the ground. "I don't whine!"

  
  


Messiya's eyes widened and she felt herself hit the cool ground with Legolas on top of her. Legolas laughed and pinned her down, while she was shocked. "Told you."

  
  


Messiya smiled as she realized Legolas was just playing, and was not going to hurt her. Then she realized they were VERY close, his knee was between her legs and her chest was pressing against his. He must have not realized this yet because he was still smiling.

  
  


"LEGOLAS!! MESSIYA!!" both of the young elves paled as Messiya's father came springing up to them.

  
  


Legolas got off of Messiya as quickly as his legs would take him. "Um..uh."

  
  


Messiya just blushed and got on her knees as her father ran up to her. 

  
  


"WHAT DID HE DO!?" The older elf cried as he kneeled and hugged his daughter.

  
  


"Nothing daddy." she squeaked out to her dad.

  
  


"Sir Tryun I swear I did nothing." Cried Legolas trying to defend himself.

  
  


Tryun glared at the boy harder, till Messiya got up. "Daddy I promise, we were doing nothing, just playing around." the Elf still glared at Legolas but got up and walked away but not before whispering something in his daughter's ear.

  
  


"I think he likes you." Messiya said then laughed.

  
  


Legolas gave her his 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding' look.

  
  


Messiya stopped laughing and smiles sweetly. "You still whine like a Man."

  
  


"I do not!" Legolas cried out at her.

  
  


Messiya winked and ran of in the direction of her house. "Yes! You do!"

  
  


Legolas let out a sigh and shook his head. She was so strange, but that's what made them friends in the first place. He smiled, pivoted on his foot, and bounded lightly away, hoping to get home before it got dark.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Legolas smiled as he walked into the stream, washing away his cares for a few hours, and leaving Mirkwood behind him to this water. He dived under and came up quickly letting his hair get wet, he grabbed his hair in one hand and scrubbed the back of his neck with the other, washing away the sweat and dirt there. Then proceeding to his hair, which he hated doing. Ducking his head under he ran his hands through his hair to let the dirt and grime wash away into the stream. 

  
  


Feeling satisfied he turned his head around to see if anyone was there. No one. So he quickly got out of the water drying off almost immediately, and grabbed his pants putting them on. He didn't want to take his sweet time getting dressed so he just grabbed his tunic, and quiver, pulling his still wet hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he walked away into the trees.

  
  


Marveling at the great tall trees of the great Mirkwood, all of them huge and green, not like when you went south, in which all the trees were dark and mossing. But in the Northern Mirkwood, the trees were saved and still beautiful, each one having it's own story. Legolas smiled and touched one of the tallest trees, almost as if speaking to it, in a way he was.

  
  


The Prince then continued on towards the palace, needing for some practice, walking then looking back towards the tree -.

  
  


"OUCH!" Cried someone as Legolas ran into them, almost falling to the ground himself. Looking down the prince's eyes came in contact with clear grey eyes, and a blond head.

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry." Legolas said and lifted the girl up, she lifted her head and smiled keeping her hand in his. Legolas blushed.

  
  


"It's okay, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood correct?" the blond beauty exclaimed still smiling. God she was beautiful, Legolas thought, she had a perfect smile, her eyes were deep and lusting. Legolas looked her up and down, she had a great body, beyond that of any normal female Elf.

  
  


"Yes, that I am my Lady." Legolas said, smiling at her.

  
  


The girl curtsied and smiled back at him. "I am known as Seacury, My Prince."

  
  


Legolas just nodded his head in her direction, then noted to himself that he still had no shirt on, he blushed. "Uh, so you're here for the parties?"

  
  


"How did you know?" Seacury asked.

  
  


"Well, I know just about everyone in Mirkwood, I have never seen you around." Legolas stated.

  
  


"Ah, I see, well your Majesty, I bid you farewell." She curtsied again and walked toward the stream. Legolas looked after her, she turned around looked him down and walked on. Legolas smiled to himself and walked back towards the palace again. Making sure to watch where he was going this time.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


AN: Hello it's d_dgt! How you all doin'? Good I suppose. Celebweth and Lost Dimension should have new chapters up soon! I have just been on vacation in Louisiana, then I had a brainstorm! What really happened to Legolas to cause him to never marry? So I decided that I would write about it! Also about Alekhrivë and Thranduil, which has never been done! See ya all later!

  
  


Next Chapter: The first party is coming and Legolas sees someone he never thought he would see there......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. First kiss

Mirkwood

Part 1

Chapter 2: First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or it's characters, sorry.

AN: Hello all! I am so sorry for not updating this week on any of my stories, but my friend died on 4/10/02, and I had just got notice, he wasn't sick or anything, it just happened, and it was a huge fall on my heart, so thank you for your patience. Thank you so much for your toughtful reveiws, I never actually thought I would get any for this brainstorm, so I shall continue. Thank you all......u.u........^-^......u.u

  
  
  
  


Messiya:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*Chapter 2*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Legolas left his room earlier that morning, he needed to think this through, everything was happening so fast, and the fact that his father had dropped this on him, his fate was decided. His stomach growled loudly as he squatted on the branch of one of the tallest trees in the kingdom, he had no food before he had come down at dawn to think, and it was causing him to lose his concentration. 

  
  


The young Prince shifted his feet, straighting out his back to stand upright, looking over his kingdom, and grasped his hands into fists. It was unfair, his father had made a unfair decision for him, to tell him when to marry, and to make him wed at such a strange young age. It's was ridiculous, nothing seemed to be fair, it was like his whole world was going against him, and he didn't know if he would ever feel the way he had yesterday. 

  
  


Elvish or not, he was still a man, and as such he felt he had enough pride to chose his own destiny. His brows furrowed, his fist clenched tighter, eyes narrowed, and feeling left him for that one second until he heard a familar voice reach him through the haze and anger, a small voice clear crisp and kind. He felt himself go back to his normal self again, his fists fell, his eyes turned clear blue once again, and his heart cleared the fog.

  
  


The young Elf spinned on his heel, turning to the voice, balancing on the stiff branch, and turned completely to face the voice. Messiya was standing there, right behind him, smiling proudly in her way, and balancing on her one foot, hands on her hips. "I 'said', what are you looking at?"

  
  


Legolas smiled at the brown haired elf. "Nothing."

  
  
  
  


Messiya then stepped forward, coming up on the same branch as the prince, and before she knew it she was face to face with him. He looked kindly at her, smiling, looking down into her green eyes, and his own eyes widened as he felt her warm hand on his. Messiya didn't smile nor did she frown, she just stood there looking into his saphire eyes, and searched for something, she didn't know what, but she felt she needed to find it.

  
  


Suddenly he felt her hand leave his, he looked down at her eyes yet again, to notice that she was looking straight into his eyes, and he felt his own body go against him, his own hand grasp hers as it tried to get away. She felt his hand grab onto hers, he had tried, this was what she had been looking for, and she smiled then took a small step back, just to remember that there was nothing there but air.

  
  


Legolas's eyes widened as he saw in slow motion as Messiya's eyes widened and her hand grasped his harder, falling from the branch, hair swinging upward. Before he knew it he was at the tip of the branch, holding her to him, her feet dangling, hands on his chest, and him he held her close, one hand around her waist the other on her head. She shook scared to death, he had grabbed her just in time, and he just stood there breathing lightly against her hair, head rested on her the top of her head. He smiled and pushing lightly away from him, looking into his eyes. 

  
  


Their faces were only a few inches apart, she searched his face and lifted one of her hands to his cheek, and felt his own hand on hers, the touch felt so right, the feeling felt perfect andLegolas finally remembered exactly who was in his arms. He turned and quickly placed her down on the branch, then squatted down so he would stay a least a few feet away from her.

  
  


Messiya looked at him weirdly, he had never been like this before, soemthing was wrong with him. "Legolas?" He didn't acknowlage nor answer her. "Legolas?" she a little more firmly.

  
  


Still he said nothing.

  
  


"Legolas! I'm sorry!" 

  
  


The young Prince's head spun to look at her own, why was she aplogizing and what for? "What?"

  
  


The elvin girl sniffed, her eyes welling with tears, a big first for her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, I'm just really sorry...."

  
  


Legolas' smiled, straighting up to stand yet again and took a few steps toward her. "It's not your fault."

  
  


She shook her head violently. "Yes it is!"

  
  


He brought up his two palms and held her head still to look at her. "No it's not......I'm just in a bad mood today."

  
  


Messiya, being the kind of girl that she was, shook her head from his hands, pivioted on her foot and bounded down the hard branches of the tree, landing swiftly and silently on the ground before running toward her house.

  
  


The Prince watched her as she ran as he could see everything from this tree, she thought he had been mad at her, he looked down. It would be devistating for her to think him TRULY angry at her, he had never been really mad at her before, just playing around yeah he got a little angry but she loved that. If she ever angered Legolas, she would be broken, and the same to the Prince. He knew she would kill herself if she ever disappointed him or her father, her pride was huge, she would break if one of them ever said such a thing.

  
  


He sighed, for what seemed like the first time in a long time, and flipped down to the branch below. He made his way gracfully down the tree landing silenetly as Messiya, and walked on toward the palace, he had already missed lunch, and the party was starting soon, he would have to hurry. 

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


She looked into the mirror at herself.

  
  


Messiya nodded, it was worth it.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Legolas looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe this, it was there but it just hadn't regestered into his brain yet.

  
  


Stepping back to get a better look at the clothes his mother had picked, and he had to admit, she had done a great job, she kept his individuality in this style. His tunic instead of dark greenish brown was a light green almost white, his undershirt was still grey but lighter so not to clash with his tunic, and his armguards were still on, he hadn't taken them off, it showed he was a archer. His pants were grey not light or dark, just grey, and his hair, which his mother had done really was great, pulled hair on the top into a braid then two small braids behind his ears, just like the Queen's. And his crown, which was silver embroided as leaves went around his head to a emerald in the middle of his forehead, the crown of the Prince of Mirkwood.

  
  


The young prince gulped, he did like the clothes, but the women was what he was really worried about, if HE liked these clothes, he knew that the girls would LOVE them, he shuddered at the thought. He would have to do this, there was no way to get out of it, and he knew that if he ran, he would be a coward. He smiled and thought a least he would be a coward for a good reason. 

  
  


"Legolas, come it is time to go downstairs," Alekhrivë said peeking in the door to see her son looking at himself and thinking. He turned on his heel, stood proud and walked to his mother, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry my son, you'll do fine."

  
  


Legolas just nodded, walked past his mother and out to the hall, walking down to the staircase, which he dreaded at this moment. Coming to the edge of the whinding staircase that went around to the side of the ball room and entered near where the king sat. the young prince breathed in deep, gathered all his courage, and walked down taking each step carfully and making sure to keep his eyes straight infront of him. 

  
  


Coming to where the staircase merges with the room was a nightmare, first he was looking at nothing but a wall then at a crowd of Elves, and some Men. As if the world stopped everyone stood still keeping their eyes on the Prince coming down the stairs, but Legolas did not aknowledge them he just kept going down, every woman in the crowd had her eyes on him making him extremely uncomfortible. Once he got down to the floor, he sighed, then quickly dodged some girls by walking up the royal stairs to the thrones, and sat gracfully in his, sighing keeping his eyes down.

  
  


"Legolas, My Son, how are you?" Thranduil said lightly.

  
  


He didn't look at his father just answered a smiple. "Fine."

  
  


The Elvenking stood, stepped infront of his son and sighed. "Come Legolas."

  
  


The young prince knew better than to say no to his father today so placed his slender hands on his knees and lifted himself up yet again. His father smiled and walked off, leading Legolas to a what looked like a family with five daughters. 'Should have known' Legolas said silently to himself, but still followed his father. They both stopped and imediatly all the girls straighted and smiled. 

  
  


Legolas just kept his eyes on one and glazed his eyes over to look at something behind the girl, though still listening to his father. "Legolas, this is Lady and Lord Fyuir and their five beautiful daughters Kuilr," She smiled wide. "Phetyil." She giggled. "Ketyil." she did nothing just kept smiling. "Lilul." A blond, smiling at his chest which caused Legolas to raise a eyebrow at the girl. "And Seacury." The Prince's ears pirked at this. "All from Rivendell, correct?"

  
  


Lady Fyuir smiled. "Yes, My Lord." Legolas looked at Seacury, she wore a dress, low cut, and silver in coloring, just like all the rest of the girls. Legolas just stood next to his father waiting for more torture, and it did come as his father excused them and went on to the next family with girls.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Legolas sat slumped in his chair, he had seen and danced with so many girls he had forgotten each ones name, so many blonds and browns it hurt his head just to think about it, yet none of them had sparked anythign but boredom in him. Thranduil was still talking to one girl's parents, she was very beautiful even Legolas had to admit, but her adittude was discusting, she thought everyone her servant, and no way did Legolas like the blond haired, blue eyed snobbish elf. Then something caught his eye.

  
  


A girl with her back facing him, she had on a shining emerald dress symbolizing she was from Mirkwood, and long brown hair, straight down to her waist. Then Legolas stood trying to look at her face, yet she still did not face him, he strained his eyes till he saw she was to turn. She turned completely around to look behind her.

  
  


"Messiya!?" Legolas squeaked out, luckly no one heard him, but Messiya smiled and exucsed herself from the people she was talking to, walked up to the stunned Prince.

  
  


"Hi Legolas," She said smiling, he noticed that she wore a small tiara with a emerald in the middle, yet another way to symbolize her birthplace, and to match her eyes perfectly. Her dress, one thing that she had never worn since he had known her, hugged her in all the places it should it was floor length and didn't show her shoes if she had any, it was normal in balls for Elfwomen not to wear shoes, and he had already seen some girls not wearing any. But Messiya, the first person he expected NOT to be there, much less in a dress, her hair done, and everything. It was so strange, there was only one word for her apperence, and yet Legolas couldn't find it, so he said the next best thing. 

  
  


"You're beautiful," The prince said still in a daze, not knowing weather to believe it was true or not, but she just smiled, she had expected this kind of reaction. He just stood there clear blue eyes widened lightly and his face stayed shocked. Then he mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts, bringing back his old face of youthfulness, and he smiled at her grabbing her hand. "May I have this dance?"

  
  


Messiya smiled, she hadn't expected this, the music had been playing for awhile and so far no young girls were dancing with the men, they all were waiting for a small chance with the Prince to dance and Messiya knew that today she was the lucky girl. "Yes you may Legs." she said his nickname, he smiled and led her out causing all the men and women to stop and watch, but Legolas didn't look to them he just kept his eyes on Messiya's.

  
  


Leading her finally to a spot near the center of the dance floor, he smiled and pulled her to him, linking one arm around her waist and the other waiting for her hand. She put her one hand on his shoulder, then they both put their hands up palms together, then spread their fingers apart to intwine those fingers, as the way of Elvish dancing. Both smiled as the music started up again to a slow rythamic beat, both swayed kindly as the music filled them and they looked into each others eyes, concentrating on each other.

  
  


Messiya atomatically felt every girl's glare on her, but even when she tried to ignore them it got worse, so she just stopped and looked into Legolas' eyes. The blue just like water, clear water, and those eyes never left her own, even as they swayed, his eyes were filled with so much, not just happiness, but so much more than that. Her palms started to sweat in his hand, and he must have noticed because his hand tightened on her waist causing her heart to do a flip flop. This feeling was so strange and forign she couldn't explain it.

  
  


Legolas smiled, swaying to the music, she was tense he could tell, so he started to caress the small of her back with one hand, this actually relaxed her. He smiled wider as she moved closer to him brushing her hips against his, then let her head fall on his shoulder, and her hand on his arm went up to the nape of his neck. Yep, she definatly was relaxed. Legolas grinned, turned his head just a little to the side to see his father grinning like mad, dancing with Alekhrive who was also smiling, and he looked back at them both then down to the girl dancing with him. 

  
  


Suddenly they were both aware that the music stopped, so Legolas lifted his head, as did Messiya, only she blushed, he didn't, he had learned long ago how not to blush infront of the court, but on normal days he of course didn't care so he didn't hide it. He grasped her hand then led her from the people, who had started to go back to their own buisness, into a dark corner, she smiled in the darkness as he continued to lead her.

  
  


"Legs?" she whispered.

  
  


"Shhhhh." She heard call from ahead of her, and she grinned.

  
  


The prince led her into a small corridor, dark as the rest of them, and stopped. Messiya felt around with her free hand, but felt nothing special but a wall. She heard what sounded like a door unlocking, and Legolas pulled her into a even darker room, with her elven senses she still couldn't see one damn thing, not even the guy infront of her. She was pulled till they came to what seemed like another door because Legolas stopped once again and her elvish hearing picked up a doorknob turning.

  
  


The young Prince smiled, still grasping onto Messiya's hand, he had meant to show her this a long time ago, before she left to live in Rivendell with her mother. He had found this place by getting lost in the castle one day, from then on he always went here for a time to think. He opened the door, then closed it again, turning to Messiya.

  
  


"Close your eyes," he whispered.

  
  


She smiled and did as she was told, waiting. She saw a light on the inside of her eyelids, then she felt his free hand go to her shoulder, leading her into the light. She felt his lips near her ear.

  
  


"Now," he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. 

  
  


She opened her eyes and gasped, it was like a outdoor room, trees and plants everywhere. Everything gave off a soft red glow, there were about five statues all of Elvinwomen, each holding a branch of a small tree, they looked as though they were made of gold showing importance, then she recognized them. The five Godesses of Mirkwood, each of a different tree, the most beautiful maidens of Mirkwood, she smiled, they were all circuling a huge real live tree. 

  
  


Legolas smiled as he knew she recognized the women, and walked past her to a small stone bench to sit down still having to prop his knees due to the fact that the bench sat too low to the ground. She smiled at him, he looked like a angel sitting the red glow outlining his features.

  
  


"Messiya, come here, sit," she moved to stand next to him, he moved over a bit to give her room on the bench, which she sat on willingly. She turned her head to him, looking at his smiling face, biting her bottom lip.

  
  


"So where did you find this place?" she asked finally.

  
  


"I was lost one day in the palace, and I sort of stumbled upon it." He said grinning at her.

  
  


"How come you never showed it to me before this?"

  
  


"I was meaning to, but then you left, and I, well, I thought I would never get to show you," he turned a bit to look into her eyes. "You never said you were going, you never said...goodbye."

  
  


Messiya looked down ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry Legolas, it had been a shock to me also when my mother wanted to move to Rivendell, her hometown, we left on such short notice." she gulped. "You were also on that hunting trip, I never got to tell you, I thought I would never see you again."

  
  


Legolas nodded. "And I thought that as well." he lifted her chin with one slender hand. "I never want to think that again." She smiled at him, closing her eyes then opening them again, her green eyes, he had missed her so much, he couldn't believe it was true that she had even left. He grabbed her arm with his free hand bringing her closer to him, then he felt one of her hands go up to the base of his neck, he moved her head closer to him, bringing his lips down on hers.

  
  


At first she was surprised, as any person would when kissing their best friend, but soon she felt herself fall into his kiss. Putting her hands on his neck base, and his arms coming around her to bring her to him in a tight embrace.

  
  


He smiled as he disengaged, moving away from her a bit to see her green eyes open slowly. She was so surprised, but in another way she was so happy, her heart had done a flip in her chest when he had surprised her with his soft kiss, she licked her lips, noting the taste of his lips. It was perfect, just like him, she grinned to herself then lifted her head to see him looking straight at her smiling as well. 

  
  


She remembered his smile, and the way his clear blue eyes danced, right before she fainted.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


AN: Long, sappy, and very emotional, in my opinion anyway. Your opinion can be your own, tell in reveiws.

  
  


This story known as 'Mirkwood' is going to be dedicated to my friend irl who died on Wednesday due to unknown circumstances. I miss him very much as he was a great person to me, and everyone in my school, I sat next to him in my keyboarding and art classes, and have never met a kinder, cuter guy. Okay I'm starting to get the water works over here. 

  
  
  
  


*~*Mirkwood*~*

  
  
  
  


In dedication to Taylor Ohl

The greatest guy I have ever known in my entire short life

I will miss you as many will, and I shall remember you 

you are watching over all of us, I can tell

I know you wouldn't want me to be sad, you would want all of us to live on

But I still can't help thinking that I will go into my classes and see you sitting there

A smile on your face, your light brown hair spiked with L.A. Looks Extra Hold Gel

Your Hurley shirts carefully picked, your yellow back pack standing out

And I would sit, we would talk, about our art, about our lives, about the days to come

You would smile, typing away on the black keyboard, I remember it as if it was yesterday

In fact, It was yesterday

I can't believe your gone, that you won't be there at lunch

That we won't talk about how the cafateria food tastes like cardboard

How we would go to the dance together

That you would help me with my french homework in the library

That you won't jump when I poke you under the arm near your locker

That I won't wave at you from my backyard as you ride your bike to the video store

My life will go on, though I don't want it to

I don't want to think about life without you, that you won't be there graduating next to me

But I know, that no matter what you'll be there

Standing next to me when I talk, walking with me when I go home

Running with me in football, flying with me in dreams

They say friends never say goodbye, only goodnight

Even though I never told you although you told me long ago

I love you Taylor, Goodnight

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


May you rest in peace


End file.
